


I Still Have Feelings For You

by dallaswonderland



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallaswonderland/pseuds/dallaswonderland
Summary: A confession from one person to a former lover after they've reunited for the first time in years





	I Still Have Feelings For You

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to take this in any direction you choose and improvise anything you like. My feeling is the ending should be uplifting or hopeful, but it's up for your interpretation.

I still have feelings for you.  
  
Even after all this time.  
  
I know it sounds like I’m just romanticizing the past or that I have regrets about the one who got away.  
  
Or the one I pushed away if we’re being honest.  
  
But that’s not it.  
  
I do have regrets about fucking things up.  
  
I wasn’t in a good place  
  
Someone had hurt me  
  
The timing was wrong.  
  
All just a bunch of stupid cliches, even if there is some truth to them.  
  
I was afraid. That’s all there is to it. I didn't want to get hurt again. I didn’t want to fall in love and have it not work out. I couldn’t go through it.  
  
So I didn’t let myself fall in love.  
  
Or, at least, I never told you when I did.  
  
I kept you at arm’s length.  
  
We ate together, we slept together, we traveled together.  
  
And then you called me out and I got scared.  
  
I panicked the night I ended things. It’s not like I planned to do it. It just happened.  
  
And I was so stupid that I thought we really could “just be friends”  
  
And maybe something would happen later...when I was ready  
  
Selfish and stupid  
  
And within a month you were out of my life  
  
And, of course, you’re the only person in the world not on social media  
  
So when you were gone, you were really gone. Unless I reached out to you. Which I was never going to do. Because what if you didn’t respond? I couldn’t take that.  
  
It was years later when I heard you were married. I ran into that girl you worked with at a bar. I was absolutely crushed, even though I had no right  
  
She told me he was in a local band and after that, it was easy to stalk you a bit.  
  
That’s what it was, really. Stalking you online. Looking at happy pictures of you and feeling sorry for myself  
  
At some point, I gave up. I didn’t think I’d find someone else. I just felt like a string of meaningless flings was all that was out there for me.  
  
I didn’t even expect to see you again. I certainly never expected to talk to you like this again. Alone. In your home.  
  
It was just dumb luck running into you. I didn’t even hesitate. I didn’t even know that you’re divorced. I just wanted to get some drinks and catch up.  
  
And now here we are. And maybe I’m panicking again. This definitely wasn’t planned. Maybe it’s not fair of me to say any of this. Maybe I’m the asshole for burdening you with my baggage. But I just couldn’t leave tonight without letting you know how I really feel. How I really felt then. Five fucking years too late, probably.  
  
But maybe...maybe...there’s a small chance that there’s still time.


End file.
